


Little Prince

by Katieb18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And He Knows It, Baby Tony, College aged Steve, Cribs, Howard Stark Lives, Kid Tony Stark, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Spoilt Tony, bottles, caregiver steve, cute tony, everyone loves tony, howard stark is a good parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb18/pseuds/Katieb18
Summary: Steve goes to live with his Mom's friends Howard and Maria to be closer to college. What he doesn't expect is their fourteen-year-old son, Tony, to completely wrap him around his little finger.





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re sure this is okay?” Sarah asked Howard once again. Howard just rolled his eyes at his old friend.

“Of course I am, I wouldn’t have come all the way out to Brooklyn if I wasn’t. You said it yourself, the commute to college was taking too much time for Steve every day. It makes sense that he comes and stays with me, I’m only a ten-minute walk from the college and Tony goes there a few days a week so he’ll more than likely be going in with him.” 

Sarah worried her lip before nodding, not wanting to put Howard out. She knew he was a billionaire but to take on a college-aged kid, no matter how good he was, was a big responsibility. He already had Tony to deal with, who, if the media were correct, was a hand full on the best of days. 

“Okay, if you’re sure. I don’t like putting you out but Steve is excited that he’ll actually get to spend time with friends and doing some college work instead of all his time going to travelling back and forth. He just got his designation as well, so I’d say that’s part of the reason he’s so eager.” Steve had only gotten his designation last Monday when he turned eighteen and was following in her footsteps as a Parental Dom. The way he was with her little Sophia was an indicator of what he was going to be though, Sophia adored him and Steve doted on her. 

Howard smiled at the worried mother. “Designation day is always exciting, I can see why he’d like to be closer to college, He might just find a little there that’s perfect for him.” Howard and Maria were both Parental Dom’s as well. They didn’t currently have a little but they did have Tony, their actual son. He was only fourteen though and much too young for his designation but the way Howard and Maria spoke about him it was clear what he was going to be. 

Steve came into the living room, where they were enjoying each other’s company while he packed up the last of his things. Sophia was on his hip and clutching onto him desperately, little sniffles coming every few seconds. When she caught sight of her Mama she started to cry outright. 

 

“Stevie no go!” Steve just make a shushing noise and began to rock her, trying to calm the little down.

“I’ll be home all the time Sophia and you and Mama can come visit me as well. Won’t you?” He asked. Sophia nodded lip still wobbling but going over to her Mama easy enough. 

Steve looked suddenly awkward once he no longer had Sophia in his arms. 

“You ready to go?” Howard asked, all of Steve’s things had already been put in the car, all that was left was the bag on his back to go. 

Steve fiddled with the strap of his bag. “Yes, sir.” 

Howard waved a hand at him in dismissal. “None of this sir thing, please. You’ll be living with me so Howard will be fine. Same goes for Maria. We like to call Tony monster but we’ll let you decide what you want to call him.” Steve laughed at that. Surely Tony couldn’t be that bad. The note of affection in Howard's voice when he spoke of Tony though, was unmistakable.  
“Let’s get this show on the road! Maria had a meeting today upstate and I snuck out before Tony woke up so the sooner I get home the better.” 

Sarah shook her head. “He really does rule your family.” She commented about Tony. Never did she think she’d see the day where Howard would be taken down by a fourteen-year-old genius.  
Howard nodded in agreement, not one bit ashamed that she was right. “Yes, he does which is why I was sneaking around my own house in the dark this morning.” He looked at Steve again. “Right, let’s go! Bye-bye little Miss Sophia,” He said, giving her a tap on the nose. “See you, Sarah. I’m sure you’ll be up soon anyway to see how Steve is getting on.” 

“Bye Howard, thanks for this again,” Sarah said before opening her free arm to Steve. “C’mere you. Give your mother one last hug before you go off and forget about me.” Steve went readily into his mother’s embrace. “You know I’ll facetime you all the time and visit as well?” He asked. He didn’t want his mother to think he was abandoning her. 

Sarah gave him a kiss on his temple before pulling away. “I know you will. We’ll just miss you is all. Now go and have fun. I want to hear all about this infamous Tony as well.” She smiled and nudged him forward when he hesitated. 

“Okay Ma, see you later. Love you. Love you, Sophia.” 

“Love you, Stevie,” Sophia called, waving at him madly as he walked out behind Howard. 

“Love you, sweetheart. Give me a text and let me know when you get there!” Steve raised a hand before getting into the back of the car behind Howard, of course, the man had a driver. He eyed the car seat that was facing him, he thought they didn’t have a little? 

“That’s Tony’s. He’s still small too small to be sitting in the car without extra protection.” Howard answered his silent question. 

“What age is Tony?” Steve asked he was sure he heard Howard tell his Mom that he’d be going to college with Tony in the mornings. 

“He’s just gone fourteen. You’ll be in the same college as him, just a different section of it but the two of you will be going in together.” Howard explained.

Fourteen? That was a bit old for the kid to be in a car seat but he was also extremely young to be in college. 

“He must be very smart to be in college already,” Steve said kindly.

Howard rolled his eyes. “He’s a genius, smarter than me and his mother but don’t tell him that. He thinks that if you’re smarter than someone that automatically makes you’re their boss. I’m barely holding onto my parental control of him.” He winked at Steve and left him unsure if he was joking or not. 

After that, they lapsed into a comfortable silence until nearly an hour later the car turned to the gates of the Stark Mansion. 

“You live here?” Steve couldn’t believe it. The place was huge. Way bigger than the modest three-bedroom back in Brooklyn. 

“You do now as well. Your room is right beside Tony’s which is right next to ours, just makes it easier if you need anything than giving you an entire wing to yourself.” Howard said as if it was completely normal to speak about giving an eighteen-year-old an entire wing of a mansion to themselves. 

The car rolled up to the steps of the front door. Steve could see himself using those as a cardio workout in between classes. 

“Leave your things, they’ll be sent up to your room for you. I want you to meet Tony. Maria just texts me that she’s stuck in meetings all day with Peggy so that means I’m not going to be in his bad books.” Steve could hardly believe how happy Howard was at getting home before his wife. It made him almost fear meeting Tony. 

They made their way to the living room on the first floor that was most used by family according to Howard. Steve barely got time to gawk at how grand it all was before he was ushered into the room. He thought that they’d meet Tony there but he was nowhere to be seen. 

“Take a seat. I think he might be napping but Jarvis knows we’re here so he’ll send him to us in a while. Tea or coffee?” Howard asked, tapping away on his phone.  
Tony had to go for a nap? “Uh, coffee is good, thanks.” 

Howard wasn’t able to order the coffee though before the infamous Tony came into the living room with a weary-looking man behind him. That must be Jarvis.

“Papa! You left!” He accused, looking at Howard with sleepy eyes. Steve could see why Howard was wrapped up in him instantly. He had to be the cutest little boy in the world. Brown curls framed his baby face, along with huge brown eyes, a button nose and cupid’s bow lips. He could see why Howard had a car seat for him because he was quite small for a fourteen-year-old. He looked especially young in the short sleeved bodysuit that declared ‘A is for Awesome’ in huge writing across the front of it. 

“I know. I’m sorry. I was collecting Steve here. Remember I told you about Steve and how he would be coming to live with us?” Howard gestured towards Steve who was sitting to the side. 

Tony whipped his head to where Steve was and suddenly became extremely shy. He edged around the chair so that he got to his Papa without coming near Steve at all.

“Papa,” he whined, putting his arms up in the universal ‘pick me up’ sign. Howard happily obliged, Tony, hiding his head in his Papa’s neck straight away.

“Have you gone all shy on me?” Howard asked, rubbing a hand up and down Tony’s small back. The comment earned a whine from him but nothing else. 

Jarvis cleared his throat. “If I may sir. Young master has not had his nap yet today as he was too distraught. I brought his comfort items in hope that you would be able to assist.” 

Howard nodded at Jarvis taking the blanket and pacifier that was offered to him. 

“Thanks, J. He’ll probably drop off in a few minutes.” 

“One does hope. Otherwise, it will be a long night. I’ll bring some tea and coffee.” Tony stuck his head out of his hiding spot.

“Want milk J.” He said, before glancing at Steve again and putting his head back in his Papa’s neck. 

“Your wish is my command like always.” The sarcastic tone made Tony giggle and Steve’s want to coo over just how cute this little boy was. 

“I think you can have some milk after a bit of a nap. What do you think?” Howard asked and tried to coax him out. 

“Want milk,” Tony whined but allowed his Papa to pop his paci in his mouth and hand him his favourite blankie. 

“You can get some milk after your nap little prince. You can also meet Steve properly then.” He said, patting Tony’s padded bottom something Steve only realised there when he saw the tabs of it sticking out. 

It didn’t take long for Howard to get Tony asleep. All it took was him humming to him and Tony was happily sucking his pacifier as he slept happily cuddled into his Papa.

Steve watched the look of contentment on Howard's face as he cuddled his son. He had to admit that he’d feel the same cuddling such a cute boy like Tony.

“Howard? Is Tony a little?” Steve asked because everything was pointing towards that. Otherwise, they were really babying a fourteen-year-old.

Howard sighed and ran a hand down Tony’s back. “We’re not entirely sure but we think he is. He has to be at least fifteen to get a pre-test that little’s normally get. Until then we’re just going by Tony’s reactions. He’s also prone to accidents so it’s just easier that he wears a diaper. I do ask you not to mention it to him though because he’s very sensitive to the topic.” Howard paused, laughing a little. “He thinks he’s going to be a Parental- Dom like me and his mother.” 

Steve huffed out a laugh. How he’d think that is beyond him but little kids always did have the best imagination. He just couldn’t wait until Tony woke up from his nap and he’d finally got to meet him properly. No way was he missing out on cuddles from the sweetest boy there was.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve couldn’t stop watching Tony throughout his entire nap. It should be impossible for someone to look so angelic but somehow Tony was able to. Howard, who tried to engage Steve in conversation a few times just grinned as Steve’s eyes inevitably went back to his son. 

“You see now why we’re so wrapped up in him?” He asked

Steve looked up then, giving a wry smile. “Yeah, he really is something. How do you even let him go to college by himself? I wouldn’t be able to stay away from him.” 

Howard sighed, running a hand through Tony’s curls, waiting to speak as Tony readjusted himself to get more comfortable.

“It is difficult but Tony has a thirst for knowledge and we have security quietly watching if anyone gets out of hand. Then there’s Stark Industries. I want it to be perfect for Tony to take over when the time is right.” 

Steve was shocked, normally littles weren’t allowed to take over major companies, being deemed ‘incompetent’ by the media. “You’re going to give your company to Tony? Even if he does turn out to be a little?” He asked, forgetting how rude he must sound. 

Luckily Howard laughed, “Of course. Who else would I give it to? If Tony does turn out to be little, and its nearly guaranteed that he will be, he’s still smarter than anyone else I know, including myself and his mother. The only person to rival him is one of his friends, Bruce Banner, who is also a little, but he’s not interested in being a CEO like Tony. I do have a contract ready and waiting for him when he’s finished college though. I want him before anyone else snatches him up. Tony also made me promise that I would be nice to his friend and now shout at him like I do to other scientists. He even made me write it into the contract.” Howard smiled at the memory of writing Bruce’s contract while Tony sat on his lap, dictating what his best friend should and shouldn’t be allowed. If anyone saw the contract that Bruce signed, Stark industries would be a laughing stock. Between Bruce and Tony SI was going to either rule the world or burn to the ground. Howard had his bets on ruling the world though. 

Steve laughed at the thoughts of Tony bossing around his much bigger father. After meeting the boy though, he could see how he would. 

They both sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Howard cleared his throat, looking unusually awkward. “Steve, I do have a request for you. Like I said earlier, we have security for Tony in college in case anyone gets out of hand but, unfortunately, that doesn’t seem to stop the taunting and bullying. It’s getting to the point that Tony runs out right before class ends and comes in five minutes late so that he doesn’t have to listen to the others. My security tells me that it's clear to see that they’re jealous of Tony’s genius and are taking it out on him by calling him names and trying to trip him. He gets teased for wearing a diaper as well and using a pacifier.” Howard stopped for a second, getting angry all over again for his sweet little boy who wouldn’t harm anyone. “What I’m trying to ask is, would you be able to sign up to the parental Dom programme?” 

Steve didn’t say anything for a minute, not able to believe that Howard wanted him watching Tony throughout the day. The parental Dom programme wasn’t something that you took lightly. It was usually reserved for parental Dom’s and their littles that were in the same college. It was a specific timetable that was made for littles and their Dom’s so that they’d be able to attend all their classes without the little being by themselves. For Howard to ask him to be part of the programme was a great show of trust on his side. 

“Is Tony even eligible for it?” He asked, instead of giving an answer either way.

“I have a note from his physician stating that he’s in the percentage of people whose classification manifests before the age of fifteen. He also has the Stark name behind him which will help.”   
“Then yes, obviously I’ll do it. My best friend is in the parental Dom programme as well. Tony will have to get to know me though.” Tony had skirted around Steve earlier, too shy to even look at him. 

Howard smiled his relief, that was a stressful few minutes that he could have done without. This is why he had Maria doing these things. “Tony isn’t a very shy child. The punks in his college just made him wary of some people. Once he sees us talking properly he’ll warm up to you fast.”

Jarvis walked in with coffee for the two men and a bottle of milk that Tony had requested. The steam on the bottle indicated it was warm. “I believe it is time for young sir to wake up or he won’t sleep tonight.” He said, placing the items on the table. 

Howard grimaced. He hated waking Tony up, he always looked so upset. The easiest way to do it was through a diaper change though, Tony hated those and didn’t mind letting anyone of them know. Luckily Jarvis was on the same page as him and handed over the navy with blue trimming diaper bag. Jarvis placed the portable changing mat on the couch and put the fresh diaper, wipes and cream on the table, close to Howard. Steve watched it all, fascinated by the well-practiced routine the two men had. 

Howard eased Tony down onto the mat, trying not to look at his face as it scrunched up in displeasure at being moved. He unbuttoned the bodysuit and pulled it up far enough that his tummy was slightly showing. Tony’s eyes didn’t start to open until he had the second tab of the diaper undone and he came awake with a loud whine.

“Noooo Papa. No change!” He cried out trying to wiggle away, his pacifier falling out in the process, making matters worse. 

“It’s okay baby. Papa will be done really quick and then I have some milk for you. Won’t that be nice?” He asked, wiping him down as quickly as possible before putting cream on the remains of a rash he got a few days ago in class. Tony was kicking his legs in frustration getting more annoyed when his Papa’s large hands took both ankles in one hand and lifted his legs up to place a new diaper under him and put some cream in the crease of his bum. He had the diaper taped up in record time but it still wasn’t quick enough for Tony who sobbed into his hands. He didn’t like changes when he was asleep. It was rude and Tony told Papa loads that he didn’t like them like that! Papa had to wait until he was awake and not sleepy or not inventing to have a diaper change.   
When he felt arms picking him up he took his hands from his face, seeing it was his Papa he pouted at him, bottom lip trembling. “Don’t look at me like that my little prince. You know it has to be done. You don’t want a sore bum, do you?” Tony sniffled and shook his head. 

“No sore bum Papa.” He complained, making Howard smile. Tony gave out sometimes to just give out.

“No sore bum. Now, how about that milk?” He asked, trying to distract him from his tears. 

He sat Tony beside him so that he wouldn’t fall asleep again, which he was prone to doing when Howard gave him the bottle. Tony took it with bad grace, looking around the room even as he tilted his head back a bit. His eyes landed on Steve and he scooted closer to his Papa, using his free hand to point at Steve.

“That’s Steve, remember?” He asked, Tony, nodded and pointed at Jarvis, who was cleaning up the changing supplies. “Yes, that’s your J.” He commented.   
Tony took the bottle out of his mouth for a second. “My J.” He repeated before he continued to drink. 

Jarvis gathered up his supplies and looked at Tony. “Yes, young sir. I am your property.” Tony sent him a milky smile from behind his bottle, making Steve’s heart melt. “Bye-bye J.” He mumbled as Jarvis left.

“Tony. Steve here is going to be going with you to classes from now on. Won’t that be exciting?” Howard asked. Tony took the still half full bottle out of his mouth and looked between his Papa and Steve. Then he did something both men were unprepared for, he tilted his head back and let out a wail of anguish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been ages and I'm sorry. Here's the second chapter for you. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think of this chapter. 
> 
> Comments and kudos so far are much appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Steve’s heart broke at hearing the little sobbing openly, completely ignoring his father as he tried to console him. He had big fat tears rolling down his face, his nose scrunched uptight as he cried loudly. It was going on half an hour when Howard brought out the pacifier and gently pushed it into Tony’s open mouth. Tony clamped down on it instinctively and first tried to spit it out, his cries changing to whines as Howard held it in place until he because to suck on the item, taking comfort from it. It made Steve wonder why he waited so long to use it. The silence was almost deafening after hearing Tony cry for so long. It wasn’t until his breathing evened out did Howard attempt to broach the subject again. This time a bit more gently than last. 

“Tony, want to tell Papa why you were so upset?” He asked quietly, bouncing Tony gently to help soothe him. 

Tony sniffled pitifully, not too inclined to answer his Papa. How could he explain that Mr Steve looked exactly like the mean boys in his class? They were very sporty and strong looking like Mr Steve. Tony barely kept it together going to class as it was. How bad would it be if he had someone to torment him all the time instead of when he was too slow to get away. He glanced at his Papa and knew he’d have to answer though. Papa always won the battle of wills.

“Mean boy!” He said, hoping that they’d understand. His Papa and Mama were the smartest people he knew (Besides his best friend) so he had faith that he’d get his limited explanation.   
Steve hadn’t a clue what Tony was getting at. He only met the little an hour ago and it was for two minutes before he fell asleep. It was odd that Tony had pegged him as mean so quickly. Howard seemed to understand though, nodding thoughtfully even as he continued to bounce the upset little.

“I get it. You think that Steve is like the boys the tease you in school?” He asked, getting a quick nod from Tony along with another few tears.

Howard sighed, not sure how to help his fears. All he could do is reassure him.

“Darling, do you really think I’d leave you with a boy that would be mean to you? I know Steve and his mother. They’re not like the mean boys that tease you in your class.” Howard lowered his voice so that he sounded like he was revelling some big secret. Tony loved knowing secrets. “Steve is an _art_ student. You always say how nice those boys are to you.” 

Tony looked positively shocked that Steve was an art student. Steve would have found it insulting if he wasn’t so cute. 

“You make nice pictures?” Gone was the upset, fearful little boy. Instead, he was now bouncing on his father’s lap, wiggling excitedly as he asked.

“I sure do sweetheart. Would you like me to draw you one?” Steve found himself asking, which was unusual for him. He never offered to draw for others, not enjoying the pressure he put on himself to make it perfect. Tony seemed to be the exception to that though. Steve had a feeling Tony would be the exception to a lot of things somehow.

Tony gasped at the offer, delighted he would draw him something. “DUM-E!” He exclaimed, happily, earning a slight frown off of Steve before Howard rushed to explain it to him.

“DUM-E is a robot Tony built, it’s a form of artificial intelligence, that I made last year. He’s going to revolutionise the robotics world.” Howard claimed proudly, kissing, a now bashful, Tony’s head.

That didn’t help Steve’s confusion much, “Okay… But why is he called Dummy?” 

Tony giggled, “Cause- Cause he’s a dummy! He’s really silly and always gives Papa motor oil instead of coffee. Papa nearly drank it one time! But he’s my friend and I love him.” He finished passionately as if daring Steve to mock him.

Steve just smiled gently instead. “That’s wonderful sweetheart, maybe I can meet him sometime. “

Tony eyed him up, trying to see if he was being sincere or not. Sometimes the mean boys would pretend to be nice and then they would laugh at him when he thought they were his friend. It always made him sad. Mr Steve didn’t look like he was like them, and his eyes were really nice and warm, not like the mean boys at all! Maybe he could trust him? He could run a test in the house now where he was safe and see if he was really nice.

“Mr Steve, want to play with me?” He asked. He’d know if they played hide and seek. The mean boys said they’d play that with Tony and when Tony went to hide the locked him in the closet. It was really dark and scary. He had to use his panic button that his Papa gave him just to get out. He wasn’t able to go back to college for _ages._ At least if he were here Mr Steve wouldn’t be able to do that with his Papa watching. 

“Sure! What do you want to play?” 

“Hide and seek? I’ll hide!” He stated, wiggling so his Papa would let him down, huffing in annoyance when he buttoned his body suit back up before letting him go. “You hafta count to twenty!” He said before taking off to hide somewhere in the room. Making sure he could still see Mr Steve. 

He ended up hiding behind the bar his Papa kept for when he had guests over. Tony wasn’t allowed any of the drinks, his Papa saying “They’re for big boys only Mr Stark!” It always made Tony giggle. It was a really good spot to hide though, and if he peeked out quietly he could still see Mr Steve, with his eyes, closed counting. He watched him until he heard him call out twenty, seeing if he would just keep talking to his Papa or if he would actually look for him. His eyes widened when he actually got up and began to look around!

“Oh no, where’s Tony gone? Mr Stark have you seen Tony anywhere?” He asked, pretending to look behind the curtains and in drawers. Tony had to put a hand over his mouth to try and quieten his giggles lest he is caught.  
“I haven’t seen him Steve but I really hope you’ll find him. I’d miss him if he were gone.” Would Papa miss him? Oh no, is Papa sad that he can’t see his Tony? Maybe if he got his attention without Mr Steve noticing he’d stop being sad?

“Psst! Papa, I’m only hidin’ here!” He whispered, happy when his Papa looked at him and winked! Phew! That meant he wasn’t sad and he knew Tony wasn’t gone forever!

He saw Mr Steve walking closer and made sure to duck back so he wouldn’t be caught. He put his hands over his eyes so that Mr Steve wouldn’t see him, making sure to keep sure still. He was nearly invisible he was sure.

“Found you!” Tony let out a squeak in surprise when two hands came down under his armpits and tossed him into the air before bringing him back down to a solid chest. The feeling made Tony’s tummy go all swoopy, and he was breathless by the time he came back into Mr Steve’s arms. 

“You’re really good at that game Mr Steve.” Tony managed to say in between happy giggles. He wasn’t like the mean boys in his class! He actually looked for Tony and found him instead of leaving him! 

“None of this Mr stuff darling. You can call me Steve or Stevie, whichever you want.” Steve said, walking back to the seat he was originally in, this time though he sat with Tony on his lap.   
Tony glanced at his Papa, asking for permission to call Mr Steve, Steve or Stevie. Papa and Mama always said that he had to be a polite boy and be respectful. He wasn’t sure if not calling him Mr was being rude or not. Luckily he didn’t have to think too hard on it cause his Papa nodded his head that he was allowed to drop the Mr. 

“Stevie,” Tony said, testing the word on his tongue and finding that he liked it. “You’ll protect me from the mean boys?” 

Stevie looked directly into his eyes. “You can be sure of it darling. I won’t let anyone hurt you in school anymore.” 

Tony beamed at him and threw his small arms around his neck in an overjoyed hug. Steve was slightly shocked that Tony had accepted him so easily but Mr Stark did say that he wasn’t a shy little and he’d obviously won over his trust with the little game of hide and seek. Steve knew there was a story behind it but would wait until Tony went down to bed tonight before asking, not willing to upset the little. 

“I like him, Papa, he’s nice.” Tony declared a minute later, giving his seal of approval. By the look on Mr Stark’s face, it was an opinion he took seriously. 

“That’s good my little Prince. Steve is going to do the best job taking care of you during school. Now, I think I heard the door going. I think your Mama is home. Want to go meet her in the foyer?”   
“Mama! Stevie! Mama’s home!” Tony squealed, scrambling down from Steve’s lap and toddling out of the room as quick as he could, Howard rushing to try and catch him before he tripped and fell.

“Sorry Steve, we’re going to be forgotten about now that Maria’s home. He loves his Mama more than anything.” Howard grinned at Steve, looking like he didn’t mind one bit. Steve knew the feeling, with a little boy that excited to see someone, it was difficult to feel bitter about him preferring his Mama over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So it was one day behind schedule but its up! This was another Patreon request and I hope that the person that requested it enjoys this chapter :)
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you want updates on what stories I'm updating next or a link to my Patreon come follow me on Twitter! 
> 
> Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

Steve found himself slightly envious of the family he was living with. Maria and Howard were completely wrapped up in Tony and Tony them. It was a beautiful thing to see a family so completely in tune with each other. Maria and Howard seemed to know what Tony wants before he does. Tony had the both of them under his spell and Steve didn’t blame them for falling into it. Tony was a force to be reckoned with, with the combination of his eyes a chocolate brown colour that seemed to see into all your deepest darkest secrets, along with the nest of brown curls on his head that had a life of its own. They seemed to get him everything he wanted off the two. The only person he could see that was immune to them was Jarvis, who simply rolled his eyes when Tony tried to get his own way. It always made Tony grin before he toddled off to his unsuspecting parents. The only thing that he saw they wouldn’t budge on was his nap times and the bedtime routine. Steve was now part of the bedtime routine in order to make sure Tony would be completely comfortable with Steve during the time Maria and Howards couldn’t be there. Watching on now Steve wished he didn’t have to be part of this. He didn’t understand how such a cute and innocent little boy could become such a demon when it came to bath and bedtime. 

He was currently having a stand-off with his patents in the bathroom, clad only in a diaper, pouting up a storm.

“No! Don’t need no stinkin’ bath Papa. Tony’s a clean boy!” He stated again. This was the fifth time that Steve had heard him say that and each time he did it got cuter. 

Maria glanced at Howard before moving towards the door. “I’m going to get his things ready. You can fight this particular battle.” Steve watched her leave along with Howard and Tony. Howard looked resigned and Tony looked completely outraged.

“Mama no! Mama no leave! Tony doesn’t need no bath. Stevie, you tell Papa that Tony doesn’t need a bath.” 

Steve grinned at the boy, reaching out to ruffle his hair. “Sorry sweetheart. Can’t help you there. You need to be nice and clean for school tomorrow! You want to smell nice don’t you?” He asked.

Tony bit his lip, Stevie was right but he still didn’t want to have a bath. They took forever and made him so sleepy. He didn’t want to be sleepy! He wanted to stay up and play with Stevie and invent! 

“The quicker you get your bath and go night-night, the quicker you wake up and get to meet all my friends in school. Then you can make friends with them and have lots of new friends! 

Don’t you want to meet Bucky?” Steve asked. He knew that Tony was extremely keen to meet Bucky after all the stories he made Steve tell him about his friends. He hadn’t meant to but he’d inadvertently told some of the cooler stories to Tony about Bucky that gave him a look of awe every time he spoke about him.

“Get to meet Bucky? Tomorrow? After bath time?” Tony eyed him up, trying to suss out if Steve was lying to him or not.

“Yep. You sure do. He’s really excited to meet you. I was talking to him last night and he said he has. Surprise for you.” 

Tony gasped, “What kind of surprise?” Tony loved surprises.

“The secret kind of surprise that is a secret until tomorrow. You won’t find out until you have a bath and go night-night.” 

Tony pouted and looked between Steve and Howard. “Papa, Tony has a bath now please.” He asked kindly, walking over to his Papa.

Howard breathed a sigh of relief, that was actually less painful than he thought it would be. He moved quickly though, in case Tony decided to change his mind as he was prone to do right before bedtime. 

Steve got the baby wipes at the ready while Howard took the diaper off of Tony and picked him up. Steve wiped him down and Howard set him into the bath all in one smooth motion. Tony giggled at the proficient way his Papa and Stevie moved. The minute he was seated in the bath he fished out the crayons he knew was there and began to draw on the walls. He drew his Papa and his Mama and his Jarvis and his Stevie. He drew Bucky as well, and Bruce because he didn’t want his best friend to feel left out.

“Papa look!” He said, pointing at his masterpiece. It wasn’t too bad if he said so himself.

“Wow! That’s amazing baby. Isn’t that the best picture you’ve ever seen Steve?” Howard asked, pouring water over Tony’s hair, scrubbing some shampoo into it before Tony could protest.

“It is. You sure you don’t want to move to an art degree instead of boring old science?” Steve had to hide the smile that threatened at the complete look of outrage on Tony’s face. 

“No Stevie! That’s yours. I can do all the inventing and you can draw my inventions and make lots of money. Adults like lots of money, don’t they Papa?” Tony asked, looking at his Papa.

“They sure do baby, but that’s not something you have to worry about.”

“ That’s ‘cause we have lots of money Papa don’t we? And my inventions get us more money. Stevie. You want some of my monies?” Tony asked, spluttering when his Papa attacked his face with a soapy cloth. 

“Tony, it’s okay to say things like that to Steve or your friends but what do I say?” Howard reminded Tony gently.

“Not to say it to people that aren’t my friends. The mean boys only want money. Which isn’t very nice. Do you only want money, Steve?” Tony asked, pushing his Papa’s hand away so he could look at Steve.

Steve spluttered, “No- God- No! Tony, I would never want your money off you. Howard! You have- I wouldn’t-“ 

Howard began to laugh, “Don’t worry about it, Steve. I never for a second thought you’d only want money off of me. Tony that’s a very rude thing to ask.” 

Tony shrugged. Papa always told him it was rude to talk to people like that but when Tony didn’t talk to people like that the mean boys tricked him and tried to take it. Luckily his Papa was there and wouldn’t let them take it away from him. Papa said that he should always make sure they were friends first. This was the easiest way of finding out. People that weren’t his friends always had a quick answer, but the people that were- like Stevie- would get all weird and spluttery. 

“C’mon. Out you get. I’d say your Mama is wondering if you turned into a little fishy.” 

Tony lifted his arms up readily, wanting out of the tub. As he knew it would, he felt super sleepy and just wanted to get into his jammies and go night-night. 

“Papa.” He whined, “Not a fishy. Sleepy. Night-night now.” He complained as Howard took him out of the bath and wrapped his yellow duck towel around him, the hood falling over his eyes. Tony grumbled and wiggled until his head was comfortably on his Papa’s shoulder. He didn’t care that he was getting his shirt wet. He shouldn’t have worn his nice shirt if he didn’t want to dirty it. Mama always said that to Papa when Tony somehow ruined his shirts during dinner or bath or diaper changes. 

“I know baby. We’re going to get you changed into your sleeper and then you’ll have some milk and a story with Mama.” 

Howard swayed back and forth as he walked into Tony’s nursery, Steve trailing along behind him. The last time he tried to leave during this part of the routine Tony kicked up blue murder, so now he stayed. 

Howard laid Tony on the changing table letting Tony stretch out as he usually did when he was laid out, kicking his towel off him and sticking his thumb in his mouth while he got changed his eyes slipping shut as he felt his Papa lifting his legs up. He grumbled slightly, hating change time but knew there was no way around it. He did kick up a fuss when he felt his thumb removed, only to stop short when a pacifier was pushed in its place. After that, he was more asleep than awake, not really noticing when he’s picked up and taken to where his Mama is waiting on him with a baba and story time. Tony roused himself enough to take the nipple of the bottle his Mama offered along with listening to his Mama read to him. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was the silly giraffe trying to reach the moon. 

***

“So tomorrow’s the big day then?” Bucky asked, grinning at his friend over facetime.

“Yup. Tony is very excited over it. He can’t wait to meet you. Although I’m nearly convinced he’s going to be too shy to say anything to you. He’s really built you up in the last few days.” 

Bucky laughed, running a hand through his hair, a bit self-conscious that a little he didn’t know was infatuated with him. “Well, I hope I live up to the hype. Phil let it slip to Clint and Peter and they’re extremely excited over meeting him. He’s going to have two littles all over him tomorrow if you’re not careful. Peter is a bit in awe of him. Apparently, Tony’s name is well known in the science field already. Peter was geeking out over it today. Or I think he was. He wouldn’t take his pacifier out to actually tell me.” 

Steve sighed. He knew that the kids would be excited about a new playmate. Thank god he hadn’t told them about Tony’s friend Bruce. That introduction could wait until Tony was more comfortable with them. “ It’s going to be a fun day tomorrow so. I’m going to have to go. It’s my turn to get up with him in the morning. See you tomorrow, bright and early.” 

“Bye Stevie. Can’t wait to meet the little guy.” Bucky clicked off and Steve put his phone on the bedside table and quickly fell asleep. Happy that his friends could meet the little boy that had captured his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, it's been 6 months. It's taking me forever to get every story updated and I'm sorry for that. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and comments and kudos are much appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> New Fic! I know I should be updating Kinda, Sorta and I will. But for now. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fanfic_katie/)


End file.
